1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise devices, and more particularly to a device that is to be kicked or punched as a form of exercise.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of kicking and punching aids currently exist in the art. These aids function primarily to provide a point of impact absorption for kicks and punches. A variety of configurations exist. Some are free standing with the aid of a supporting base. Others, commonly referred to as heavy bags, hang from a support structure. All are made for use in open areas. Some examples are the kicking and punching aids of Chen U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,051, the Chu U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,640 B1, the Thomas D440,269 S, the Cragg U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,028 B1, the Henry U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,831 B1, the Fotsis U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,940 B1, the Shafik U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,992 B1, the Ray U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,639, the D'Alto U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,801, the Schechner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,217, the Capach U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,466, the Kuo U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,443, the Nadorf et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,435, and the Haselrig U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,027 B1.
Although the current kicking and punching aids adequately provide the function of impact absorption, the kicking and punching aids of the prior art don't; conform to fit a wall's outer or inner corners, possess the option of being hung or placed onto a stand, possess a means for compact mobile use; possess the ability to change in shape; possess the ability for hand held use. Accordingly, there is need in the art for a new kicking and punching aid which has a space efficient design and is substantially adaptable to multiple variations in its method of use.